


Les Etoiles

by swankyturnip76



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - War, Anders is a singer, M/M, Modern AU, garrett is a war vet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: Garrett Hawke attends the Hanged Man, a popular bar set in Paris, every night to hear the beautiful and mysterious "Anders" perform. On the night before Garrett is set to ship out to war, he decides to get up the courage to ask Anders out. Handers one-shot set to Melody Gardot's "Les Etoiles" song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim and I hope you enjoy it!

The lights were dimmed in the bar as Garrett Hawke made his way through the establishment to his seat. Gentle blues and greens lighted up the stage where a lone figure stood in a handsome black suit with an emerald and gold tie. His hair was neatly tied back into a ponytail with a green ribbon tied around it. His face was painted with black eyeliner, winged at the tips, with a soft shade of gold eye shadow to illuminate his eyes. A light shade of red lipstick covered his lips. He was clean-shaven and his amber eyes hypnotized Garrett from across the room.  

_Les étoiles les étoiles les étoiles_   
_Dites-moi étoile, pourquoi je vous regarde?_   
_Les étoiles les étoiles les étoiles_   
_Dites-moi, étoile qui vous regardera?_

The singer’s tenor voice was smooth and elegant as it traveled through the microphone and around the room. He swayed with the music as the band in the pit beside the stage played the tune.

Garrett was captivated by him.

He had been coming to this bar every night for three weeks now just to hear the beautiful voice of the mysterious man lure him in. Every night Garrett listened to him sing and every night Garrett left the bar in a haze of lust and longing. When he would return to his small apartment for sleep, it was always a pair of amber eyes he dreamed of. The man was an addiction and Garrett needed to make a move.

_Les étoiles les étoiles_   
_Si seulement je savais_   
_Dites moi étoile de qui obtenez-vous la lumière_

The bar wasn’t as crowded tonight as usual. Most of the regular patrons were probably at home with their families getting some rest before everyone shipped out to war. Garrett himself had no family to return home to - both his siblings had been lost to the war and his mother had died of illness a year ago. With no one to else to turn to for comfort, Garrett drank up the singer's voice like a soft lullaby. He had his orders and this would be the last night he would be in Paris…it would be the last night he would be able to see the French beauty before him before he left for combat.

_Les étoiles les étoiles_   
_Vous qui êtes belle dans les cieux_   
_Dites-moi étoile, qui vous donnera l'amour?_

Garrett ordered a brandy from a passing waiter and when his drink was delivered he sipped it slowly. He wanted to keep his wits about him when he asked the beautiful singer for one night before he left France. Garrett nearly choked on his drink when the singer’s eyes landed on him and they shared a heavy gaze.

_The stars, the stars, shining up above_   
_Tell me stars, who will give you love?_   
_The stars, the stars, lights of white and blue_   
_Tell me stars, why I look to you?_

The singer’s English was as flawless as his French and Garrett wondered what it would sound like to hear that silky smooth voice whisper “I love you” in both languages after a passionate night of lovemaking. Garrett longed for physical intimacy with another person. The chance to hold this singer in his arms and whisper sweet-nothings before he left France was overpowering. Garrett felt his heart beat against his chest as the singer refused to look away from him. It felt as if his beautiful voice was reserved for Garrett and Garrett only.

_Les étoiles les étoiles les étoiles  
Dites-moi étoile, pourquoi je vous regarde?_

As the singer concluded his song and took a step back to give a bow, clapping and cheering from the bar’s patrons ran out. A few roses were even thrown at the stage. The singer smiled appreciatively and gave another bow. As he moved to walk off the stage, he gave Garrett a fleeting look. Garrett watched as the singer spoke to the band members for a few moments before moving to the bar. Garrett finished his drink and took a breath to steady his nerves. Gathering his courage, he moved to the open stool beside the singer. He stood there and waited to be accepted. The singer looked at him out of the corner of his amber eyes and openly ran his gaze up and down Garrett’s body before meeting his eyes.

“You long for me.”

It wasn’t a question and had Garrett not been so incredibly taken with the singer, his pride might have been wounded.

“Since the moment I first laid eyes on you.”

The corner of the singer’s lips twitched upward. Garrett took that as an invitation and sat down beside the mysterious man.

“Garrett Hawke,” he introduced, holding out his hand for the man to take.

“Anders,” the singer replied, taking his hand firmly. The touch was warm and it sent a shiver through Garrett.

“No last name?”

“No need for one,” Anders replied smoothly and ordered a glass of wine. He turned fully to face Garrett and took in the man’s appearance once more. “You like my singing?”

“It is as melodious to my ears as a morning lark,” Garrett flirted easily, regaining his quick composure and mirroring Anders’s stance. “It soothes my soul.”

The bartender brought Anders his drink and he sipped from it while peering at Garrett over the rim of the glass.

“Are you one of them that head out tomorrow?”

Garrett nodded. There wasn’t a corner of France that hadn’t been affected by the war and tomorrow the men of France shipped out to defend their country against invaders. Because of Garrett’s exceptional history with the military already, he knew he was being sent to the front-lines to lead the men of Paris.

“I apologize for not gathering the nerve to speak with you before. I was simply too captivated by you.”

Anders actually laughed at that and Garrett knew the sound would chime in his dreams throughout the long days ahead.

“I don’t really see anything about me that should come across as captivating.”

Garrett watched as Anders took another drink from his glass and he allowed his eyes to travel over the singer’s form now that they were in such close proximity. Anders was even more alluring up close. Garrett could count the freckles on his face and see the faint scar lines on the singer’s neck and hands. Garrett guessed that Anders knew a thing or two about pain and misery...perhaps they had more in common than he originally thought.

“Of all the stars in this universe, you shine the brightest for me.”

Anders blinked and he searched Garrett’s face. Seeing nothing but honesty, a light blush covered the singer’s features as he finished his wine and put the glass down.

“I must say you are quite the charmer, Serrah Hawke.”

“Garrett, please,” he insisted. Garrett paid for the singer’s drink and stood up to offer his arm to Anders. “May I escort you home?”

“Surely you have better places in mind to take me,” Anders replied as he took Garrett’s arm. “This is your last night in Paris. We must see all the sights before you leave.”

Garrett agreed and as the two of them left the bar, Garrett prayed that perhaps, when the war was over and he returned to France, he would be lucky enough to see the singer again and hear that beautiful voice serenade him.


End file.
